When Rosalie met Emmett
by ht23987
Summary: When Rosalie first found Emmett being attacked by a bear. Ever wonder what goes through her mind? Read the story of Rosalie saving Emmett, and how their relationship began.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

I started to run, out into the trees. It was that time again. Time to hunt. I wish I didn't have to do it… but it was an inescapable part of this life. My golden hair blew, back behind me. The wind felt nice against my skin, as I bolted through the forest.

I wondered what I would come across today. Sure, there will be some deer and elk. Maybe I would get lucky, and come across a mountain lion, or a bear. My throat ripped into flames, as I thought about it.

I froze, in the middle of the woods. I closed my eyes, letting my senses rule over. I sniffed, letting all of the smells come to me. The soil, and grass. The trees, and water. I caught the scent of a few elk near by, but they had no appeal to me. I let my senses range farther, as I tried to find something better.

I heard the sound of two… or maybe three beating hearts. I couldn't tell; the third wasn't as strong. I could smell them, then. Black bears. I licked my lips at the thought. I was off, running in their direction.

My throat burned, as I saw the two of them, bending over something. A bright smile pulled across my face. The bears looked up, as fierce snarls escaped their lips. One started to retreat, realizing that I am a danger.

The other, however, stayed. I walked forward, when another sent blew into my face. Was that… human? I held my breath, just in case. I walked forward, farther, the bear no longer my first concern.

I saw the crumpled form of a boy, in front of the bear. Blood covered most of his skin, and clothes. His hair was a curly brown; almost black, and he was beautiful despite his grimace due to the pain. My eyes froze on his perfect dimples.

"Henry?" I whispered.

Was it him? It may as well be; he looked exactly how I imagined Vera's baby would look like, once he was older. Henry. My head snapped back up to the bear. This bear just hurt Henry!

I snarled, dropping down to a crouch. A growl escaped the animal's lips. I sprang forward, latching around the bear's neck. He shook his head, trying to get me off. But I was a better fighter. I was a vampire.

My teeth sank into the creature's flesh, breaking through easily. I greedily lapped up the blood, until the bear ran dry. I stood up, kicking his carcass to the side. I walked over to the injured boy. I bent down, as he moaned in pain. His wounds were horrible, as blood continued to pour out.

My throat has never hurt this bad. But I pushed that thought away. I looked at him, at his sweet dimples. I just couldn't let him die… but would I damn him into this life? I had to hurry, and choose what I should do; there wasn't much time.

I reached down, pulling him into my arms. Once he was up, I was running. I was faster than I have ever been, speeding like a bullet through the forest. A drop of his blood dripped down his neck, and landed on my arm.

My body locked down, as I tried not to think about it. But that was utterly impossible. I _can not_ hurt him. But I knew good and well I wouldn't be able to stop myself, if I tried to change him myself. I had to get to Carlisle. He was the only one who could.

My eyes burned, and I hated it when they did that. As a vampire, we could no longer cry. The burn, and locking of our throat's, however, still happened. There were no tears.

Oh please, please, please. Let me make it, please. More blood dripped onto me. My eyes went to black, as I used all the restraint I could. The boy moaned in my arms.

"It's okay, Henry, I am going to save you," I murmured.

I couldn't help but panic, when his heart slowed even more. I burst through the trees, into the opening. I ran up to the house, almost running over Esme.

"Where is Carlisle?" I demanded.

"I'm right here," he said, coming into the room. I saw Edward behind him.

"Who is that?" Esme asked, looking at Henry.

"Henry?" Edward asked.

I scowled at the mind reading jerk. Memories of Henry flashed into my head.

"Why did you bring him here?" Carlisle asked.

"He is dying, Carlisle, please save him," I sobbed.

Carlisle was shocked, his mouth hanging open as I stared at him.

"Just because you saw him while he was a baby, doesn't mean we have to save him," Edward hissed.

The loudest growl I have ever made escaped my lips. It made everyone in the room jump. Henry moaned, in my arms.

"Carlisle, please. I can't do it… could you, please," I begged.

Carlisle sighed, and nodded. Edward gasped, making a huge smirk pull across my face. I went and laid Henry on the couch. Carlisle walked forward, and bent down. My eyes were wide, as he gently opened his mouth, his head inches away from Henry's neck.

His teeth snapped together, biting into the skin on his neck. A pained yell came through Henry's mouth, his fists clenching together in agony. My stomach twisted with remorse. His fists beat into Carlisle, who was just pulling back. Edward looked at me, in disgust.

An agonizing sound ripped through Henry's mouth. Edward left the room, as I moved over to sit beside Henry. I looked up at Carlisle.

"Thank you," I whispered, smiling at him.

He returned the smile, and nodded. Him and Esme left the room, after that. I looked down at Henry, who's face was contorted with agony.

"Shhh," I whispered, caressing his check with my fingers, "It will be over soon."

I started to pull my hand away, but his suddenly grabbed mine. His hold was tight, as he locked our fingers. I gasped, a small smile appearing on my lips. My eyes were burning again.

Three days I have spent by his side. I have not moved an inch, and I wasn't planning on it. My hand was still placed inside of his. His grip continued to get tighter, and tighter. I flinched every time his hand would tighten around mine… apparently that was when he was hurting the most.

I heard footsteps enter the room. I turned to see Carlisle and Esme. They smiled, when they saw me.

"How much longer?" I asked, getting impatient.

"It shouldn't be much longer, dear. It's been three days," Esme said, her hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly, Henry's heart beat increased, getting faster and harder. All of our eyes fell on him.

"It's happening," Carlisle whispered.

"Edward," Esme called.

I scowled, as Edward entered the room. I didn't want him here, when Henry woke up. Edward rolled his eyes. Stupid, mind reader. I refocused on Henry. His heart got louder, and louder. Faster, and faster. So fast, it sounded almost as if it were humming.

It stopped. I inclined my head, worried for a second.

"Hold on," Esme whispered.

Henry's eyes flickered open.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

The bright red of his eyes stared up at me. The beauty of him seemed to penetrate deep into me, not allowing me to move. His mouth dropped open, as he sucked in air. His eyebrows furrowed, as he noticed the need for air wasn't necessary.

A small smile appeared on my lips.

"Hello," I whispered.

He stared up at me, in shock. "Hello," he whispered. He paused, listening to the sound of his new voice.

I couldn't help the next word, that flew through my mouth. "Henry?"

He cocked his head, looking at me questioningly. "Me?" he asked, confused. I nodded. "No… my name is Emmett McCarty. Who are you?" he asked.

I paused. So… he wasn't Henry? I pursed my lips, slightly disappointed. But there is no going back now. He is a part of our family.

"I am Rosalie," I whispered.

A bright smile pulled across his face.

"Well, hello Miss Rosalie."

I could almost hear Edward's eyes roll.

"Hello, Emmett. I am Carlisle Cullen. This is Esme, and Edward," he said, motioning to each of them.

Emmett's head shot up. Apparently he didn't notice them, yet.

"Oh… glad to meet you."

"This must be a very out of body experience," Carlisle continued, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused… but _good._ That… what ever just happened to me was so painful," he said, glancing down at me. I didn't know whether he meant the bear attack, or the venom burning through his veins. Maybe both. "But this… I feel amazing," he said, smiling. "What exactly happened?" he asked.

We all paused.

"Umm…"

"My throat is hurting…" he mumbled, rubbing his hand against it.

"That goes along with _what you are now_," Edward said, his mouth a hard line.

"What? What I am now? What am I?" he asked, shocked.

Everyone looked at me.

"A vampire," I whispered.

His eyes widened. "Is that what all of you guys are?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I guess that is alright, then."

My jaw dropped. "You're okay with this?"

"Well, yeah. If you guys are vamps, then I guess it isn't bad."

Edward chuckled. Emmett cleared his throat.

"Man, my throat is on fire!"

"You're thirsty. Rosalie, how would you like to take him out on his first hunt?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded, eagerly. I stood up, accidentally pulling Emmett up with me. Our hands were still connected. He released me, pursing his lips.

"Well, come on," I said, starting for the door.

Emmett came up beside, as we walked outside. We were silent for a few moments.

"So, I'm a vampire, huh? What all can I do?" he asked.

"Well, you're strength, speed, sight, hearing and beauty has increased, like all of ours has. And you are immortal."

"Really?" he asked, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah."

"What about all the myths I have heard about?"

"They are _just_ myths. We don't get burned in the sun… we sparkle. Stake through the heart is a myth, we can only be killed by another one of our kind, ripping up apart and burning the pieces. No coffins. No fangs."

"But the blood…" he mumbled.

"We do drink blood. But you see, my family and I only drink the blood of animals. It doesn't satisfy us completely… but it is enough. It is also the reason why our eyes are gold, instead of red." I paused.

"Red?" he asked, his voice barely coming out as a whisper.

"Yeah… your's are right now. But it will wear off in a couple of months."

We were quiet for a moment. I stopped walking, because we were in the center of the forest.

"Are you ready to hunt?"

"Animals?"

"Yeah… Emmett," I paused. I liked how I felt when I said his name, "You don't have to drink animal blood if you don't want to… and you don't have to stay with us… I mean, you can if you want," I whispered.

"No, no… I want to."

I smiled.

"Alright. Close your eyes." He looked at me, confused. But he snapped his eyes shut. "Now, what do you hear?"

He waited. "Is that… heartbeats?" he asked.

"Yes. Now. What do you _smell?_"

He inhaled, sucking in the air. His eyes snapped open, and his nose wrinkled.

"We drink that?"

I busted out laughing, at that. Wow… I think that was the first time in years that I have laughed like that.

"I know they don't smell the best. It's deer and elk… herbivores. The carnivores taste better."

"Like what?"

"Mountain lions, and bears."

His head snapped up, at that. "Bears?" he asked. I nodded. "I want a bear, Rosalie."

A odd wave shot through me, when he said my name.

"We'll look for some, after you have some deer and elk. Trust me, you will still be hungry." A small smile appeared on my face. "Now. Lets hunt."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"What do you feel like doing? Let your senses take over."

I took off, in the direction of the deer. I could hear Emmett behind me. I burst through the trees. I slammed into a deer, knocking it to the ground. I bit into its neck, sucking the blood down my throat. Once done, I leaned back, tossing the deer away.

I stood up, to see him looking at me. He had watched me drain that deer. I know if I could blush, I would have.

"Well? Are you going to watch me eat, or are you going to?"

He smiled, and took off after a deer. I watched him, as he crashed into one, his big, strong hands holding it down. Just like I did, he bit into its neck. He moaned, as the warm blood soothed his throat. He finished, quicker than I had. Before I could say anything, he was after another. And another.

"Emmett, I thought you wanted a bear," I said, right as he was about to go for another one.

"Oh, yeah. I do."

"Well, lets go find one!" I said.

He followed me, as I ran through the forest.

"This is really neat… I mean, we are going so fast, yet I am not getting tired," he chuckled.

"I know. It does feel nice," I whispered, feeling the wind on my face.

I kept inhaling, looking for the sent of a bear. A big smile pulled across my face, after I finally smelled one.

"Okay, Emmett. Go on ahead," I said.

His eyes sparkled, as he sniffed the air. He sprang forward, running towards the scent. I followed, watching him as he sank into a crouch. I saw the bear then. It snarled, as Emmett approached. Emmett snarled back, his louder and deeper.

He lurched forward, his fingers locking around its neck. The bear's claws raked at his skin, tearing his shirt. His lips were right at the bear's neck, when he paused. He looked up at me, staring into my eyes.

"You want to share?" he asked.

I could swear, if my heart were still beating, it would have stopped. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. That may sound stupid, but it was. To a vampire, it is hard to share blood… that's why you don't take a lot of people with you, when you hunt. It can get competitive. And something else, he was a newborn, out on his first hunt. And he asked me if he wanted to share his first bear's blood? My eyes started to burn.

"No, its alright. You enjoy it."

He stared down at it, pursing his lips. He looked back up at me.

"Are you sure?"

The burning increased, as my throat closed up.

"Yes," I choked out.

He sucked in a breath, and sank his teeth into the bear. He greedily drank from it, as it continued to fight against him. The bear's attempts were getting more, and more feeble. Finally, it went limp in Emmett's arms.

Emmett stood up, wiping the blood off his face. I couldn't help but stare at him… his shirt was hanging in shreds. The shreds covered in blood. His pale chest was beautiful, his washboard abs barely hidden behind the shreds. I wanted ever so badly to feel the muscles on his arms…

I looked up at Emmett, to realize that he caught me staring. His lips pulled back into a smile. He wiped his arm across his face, cleaning off the blood.

"Well, I feel better now. Should we get back home?" he asked.

I nodded. We both started running, heading back to the house. I peeked over at Emmett, often. Watching the wind blow the shreds of his shirt backwards. We approached the house, then, and walked inside.

A warm smile spread across Esme's face, when she saw us. Edward avoided looking at us, and that made a growl escape my lips. Emmett looked down at me, confused.

"Edward…" Carlisle murmured, coming into the room.

"What?"

Carlisle's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, Emmett. While you and Rosalie were out I ran into town. I hope these are your size," Esme said, pointing towards some clothes.

Emmett smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," he said, picking them up.

"Call me Esme, dear. You may use the shower upstairs, if you'd like," she said, looking at his dirt and blood covered chest.

"Thank you," he said, heading upstairs.

Once we heard the shower going, Esme looked at me.

"He sure is sweet. Didn't you think he was someone named Henry?" she asked.

I pursed my lips. He could surely hear us from upstairs.

"Yeah. But it is still fine."

Esme smiled, but Edward grimaced. Fury boiled within me.

"You know what Edward? I want to speak with you. Outside."

Carlisle and Esme's eyes widened.

"What for?" He spat.

I snarled. That was a good enough reason. I walked out the door, hearing his slow footsteps behind me.

"What is your problem?" I hissed, when we were a decent ways away from the house.

"I don't have one."

"Oh, really? You acting the same way when they changed me."

"And you don't get that? Damning someone's life? You go on, and on about how you wish that you hadn't been changed. That you wish you had died instead of become a vampire. You just did that to Emmett! He didn't have choice either, due to you being selfish."

I froze, realization hitting me in the face. He was right. What have I done?

"I didn't mean…"

"Finally, you are getting it. Just because you wanted someone-"

"It has nothing to do with that! I thought he was Henry, Vera's son! I couldn't let him die!"

"Well, what are you going to do with him, now that you have found out he is not him?"

"He is still part of this family, Edward. And you better be kind to him, or I will rip you apart," I growled.

He sighed, snapping his eyes shut.

"You should have heard his mind, when he woke up. He thought Carlisle was god, and you were an angel."

"What? Me… an angel?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?"

I snarled, as he smirked.

"But also, he doesn't seem to mind this. In fact, he kind of _likes_ it."

"Well, good for him."

"That shouldn't ease your guilt."

"Edward, you better shut up."

"Why? This is starting to get fun!"

"You know, for a brother, you are a real ass."

He busted out laughing, as I fumed.

"We'd better get back to the house. Someone's looking for you."

Before he was finished, I flew back to the house. I smiled, when I saw Emmett come down the stairs.

"Hiya. Where'd you go, Rose?" he asked.

My smile pulled wider. I liked my new nickname. "I just had to talk to this thing for a bit," I replied, pushing on Edward's shoulder.

"Oh."

"It looks like the clothes fit," Esme beamed.

"Yep, they do. Thanks again Esme." She smiled up at him. It was easy to see that she already liked Emmett.

"Come on, Emmett," I said, walking to the door."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

I shrugged. "No where. Lets just walk around."

I could see how hard Edward was trying, not to laugh.

Emmett smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>I need reviews! Pretty please? :3<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

Emmett and I started walking, heading back into the trees. We were both silent, as we walked. I finally stopped, and looked down.

"Why'd you stop for?" he asked.

"Emmett… I am so sorry."

"What? Sorry? What for?"

"For making Carlisle turn you into a vampire," I moaned, putting my head in my hands. I sank to the forest floor.

"Sorry?" he mumbled, dumbfounded. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. And trust me, I wasn't ready to die."

"But I didn't give you a choice! I have complained, my entire time as a vampire about the way I wasn't given a choice over it. And now, I turned around, and did the same exact thing to you."

"No, no, no." He kneeled, down in front of me. I peeked up at him, through my fingers. "Do not be sorry. I am so thankful, that you found me. So thankful, that you had the strength to carry me back to Carlisle. So thankful, that you all are so kind to me, and gave me this gift."

"Gift? You think this is a gift? To be a predator? A monster? To drink the blood of helpless animals, and have the urge to go for humans?"

"No, but I think that being immortal is. Never having to worry about getting old, and dying. All of this strength…" he whispered.

I chuckled. Well, at least he was happy.

"What happened to you… that made you hate this?" he asked.

"I wasn't done living, Emmett."

"So… you weren't dying?"

"Yes, I was dying. But I would trade anything… to have my human life back."

"Why?"

"I… I don't want to talk about it. I never have, to anyone."

"Well, maybe it will make you feel better, if you do."

"No, probably not."

"Please?" he whispered, looking up me, with his crimson eyes.

"Not now…"

He smiled. "I'll take that. It's not a yes… but not a no, either."

I couldn't help but smile back at him. "What about your life? Tell me about it."

"Um… well… it is kind of hard to remember," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"The venom does that… makes human memories harder to have. But if you dig down, you can find them."

"Okay… let me think for a little." I waited for a few minutes for him to continue. "I started going out on my own, when I was 18... And I had just come back here, a few months ago to visit my mother. My father passed away when I was 15. By then, it was my responsibility to supply food for my mother. I would always go out, and hunt food. Not to sound snooty, but I was pretty good. I went out hunting, the day you found me. It wasn't too long, before two black bears found me," he mumbled, his eyes narrowing. "I thought I could take them. Run away, or shoot at them. But it was two against one. As you could see, I didn't last very long," he spat.

"So… your mother is going to be the only one missing you?"

"Probably. I didn't have many people I called _friends_. After I was 18, I moved all around. I'd drink, and gamble, making it harder to befriend anyone. And to be honest, I never wanted to be close to anyone."

That shot a pang of sadness through me.

"So… you-"

"I don't feel that way anymore, though," he said, looking up at me.

I smiled, avoiding his eyes.

"How old are you now?" I asked.

"Twenty. How about you?"

"Eighteen."

He sighed, his eyebrows pulling together.

"I am really wondering what could have happened to you… but I wont pry. But if you ever want to talk about it…" he shrugged. "I would love to listen, and talk to you about it."

A bright smile pulled across my face. "Thank you."

Suddenly, the sun burst through the clouds, just in time for sunset. It cascaded down on him, our skin starting to shimmer and sparkle. I gasped, looking at his glowing skin. He was looking at me, his eyes wide.

"Wow…" he whispered. He looked down at his own skin, running his fingers down his arm. "This is amazing."

I laughed, as he gazed in awe over his skin.

"Let's get back, before someone see's," I chuckled.

We walked back to the house, Emmett still staring at his skin.

"I can see where the myth of us being burned in the sunlight comes from. I mean, I was scared for a moment when the sun first hit you… it looked like you had burst into flames."

I laughed.

"Do we have to sleep? Because I don't feel tired at all."

"No, we don't."

"Really? Man, this just gets better in better!" he cheered.

A small scowl appeared on my face, but I hid it from him. We walked in the house, just as Edward started to play the piano. I sighed. When I was human, I thought I was the best pianist around. Then I had to meet Edward.

Carlisle was reading, and Esme was decorating. This was mainly the way it is around here. I walked over, and sat on the couch. I expected Emmett to come, and sit beside me, but he walked over to Carlisle.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked Carlisle.

Carlisle looked up, a warm smile spreading across his face. As Carlisle answered, I thought to myself. He sure was outgoing. It took me a while to be comfortable talking to Carlisle and Edward. Esme was pretty easy, considering how sweet she was. Yet Emmett was talking to Carlisle like he'd known him for years.

Once finished, he walked over to Edward. Him and Edward started a conversation, as I stared in awe. Suddenly, Emmett laughed, his mouth stretching into a large smile. His two dimples shined, as he chuckled. I wanted to caress those dimples, ever so badly. He was too beautiful.

I snapped out of my thoughts, instantly. There was a mind reader in this room, and Emmett just happened to be talking to him.

_I swear to god, Edward, if you repeat any of this to Emmett, I will light you on fire. Understand?_

A smug smile was planted on his face, but he nodded. Edward and Emmett talked for a little bit more, when Emmett came and sat beside me.

"So, if we don't sleep, what do we do at night?" he asked.

I laughed. "Anything you want."

He sighed. "I can't think of anything I want to do."

"Don't you wish you could sleep now?"

Edward chuckled, as Emmett slightly nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please? The more reviews, the better! :P<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

"Now, are you sure you want to stay here alone with him, while we hunt?" Esme asked, nothing but worry and concern on her heart shaped face.

"I am positive," I replied.

She smiled. "Alright, then. We'll be back later," she said, hugging me quickly.

She walked out of the door, with Carlisle and Edward behind her. Emmett padded down the stairs, just in time to see them leave. He smiled, and walked over to me. He plopped down on the cushion beside me.

"Hey, Rose," he said, with a smile.

I smiled. "Glad its morning?"

"You bet. That was the longest night I have ever had…"

"Well, you'd better get used to it. That is how your nights are going to be for the rest of eternity."

He laughed, shaking his head.

"Rosalie, can I ask you something?"

"Yes… of course."

"When I woke up… why did you call me Henry?" he asked.

I paused. I should have expected him to ask me that.

"Well… I thought you were someone named Henry…"

"Who would that be?"

I looked up at him, my lips pursed. "When I was human, my best friend was named Vera. Her son was named Henry… you look just like I expected him to look, when he grew up. I only saw him as a baby. Those black curls… those dimples. I thought you were him. And I couldn't let you die," I said, avoiding his eyes.

He was silent, for what seemed to be the longest time. Finally, I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry… that I wasn't. You saved me for no reason."

I gasped, staring at him, in shock. "What? Emmett, no! Don't think that I don't care about you now. I saved you for a reason. Don't you ever think that, you understand me?" I snapped.

A small smile pulled across his face. "It's alright, Rose."

"Emmett, I don't care what your name is. I like you, for who you are. And so does Carlisle, and Esme. Even Edward."

He smiled. "Lets just forget about it. Shall we?"

"Yes…"

"So, what do you want to do? We have quite a while until they return."

"What would you like to do?"

He shrugged, avoiding my eyes. I knew what he wanted to talk about… and how kind he was being, not bringing it up.

"Emmett… would you like to hear about my life, now?" I asked, my voice no higher than a whisper.

His head snapped up. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it," he whispered.

"I know, I didn't. But we are alone, and I am going to wind up telling you someday, anyway. So what makes later a better time, then now? I'd like to get it over with."

"You don't have to ever tell me, if you don't want to. Do you really want to do that? Spill out your life story that you have kept inside for all these years… to someone you have only known for a day?"

"I trust you. That is the only reason why I want to tell you."

A warm smile stretched across his face.

"Go ahead, then. I am listening."

I sucked in a deep breath… and began.

"It all started, when I was engaged. I was engaged, to the best man around. Rich. Handsome. Every girl wanted him, and I was proud that I got him. My family was proud, and I was happy. How I yearned to be married. To have a nice husband, and a house. So many pretty babies. How I wanted it. And I thought I was ready. I was at Vera's late one night," I whispered, my eyes closing.

I heard Emmett's quiet intake of air, as he listened. I hated this part of the story. I had tried to make is short, sweet, and to the point… but I couldn't make this part short.

"It was late. The sun had just set. I was walking along, when I heard laughing. It was men, and they were letting out laughs that were much too loud. I instantly knew they were drunk. It was obvious. I heard one of them call my name. It was Royce." My lips peeled back, exposing my teeth as I said his name. "He pulled me over there, to his group of friends."

I imitated their voices, saying each word as they spoke. I paused, when I got to the part, where they yanked my jacket off… the one Royce got me. The horrible sound of the buttons clattering to the ground.

"I suppose you know what happened next," I whispered.

I opened my eyes, meeting Emmett's. His fists were clenched, his nostrils flaring. The muscles on his arms rolled.

"Those-"

I watched, as he took his anger out, cussing every one of them out. I let him rave on, for about five minutes.

"Emmett, it is okay… I got my revenge."

That seemed to give him comfort. That truly warmed my frozen heart. To see that he cared that much…

"How did you become a vampire, then?" he asked.

"Carlisle found me on the street. He smelled all of the blood… He thought he was doing me a favor, by changing me."

"Rosalie…" I looked up at Emmett. His eyes were soft. "I am so sorry."

Before I could reply, his arms were around me, pulling me to his chest. I crushed him close, relishing in the compassion that I have wanted for so long.

"I appreciate you telling me… I know it was hard," he said, pulling back.

I almost growled, when he did.

"It's alright. I have a good home now, and a kind family."

Emmett smiled.

"Do any of them know?"

"They don't know in detail… well, basically what I just told you wasn't really that detailed. I don't want to relive it," I chuckled. "But since Edward reads minds, they know the basics."

"Edward reads minds?"

I nodded. His eyes widened, as he stared at me in shock. He pursed his lips, as if he were embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. That's pretty neat though… how can he do that?"

"Some vampires possess gifts. They can do some neat things… Edward for example. Carlisle, Esme and I, however, can't."

"Wonder if I can do anything…"

"I think we would know by now, if you could," I chuckled.

"Sure wish I could. That's pretty cool, being able to read my minds."

"Yeah, for him. Not for us, though. I mean, none of us can keep a secret around him. He'll know!"

Emmett laughed. "Is there anything else us vampires can do, that I still don't know about?"

"Well, we all possess a dominant quality… one we strongly had when we were human. Carlisle brought his care and compassion. How caring he always is… Esme brought her love and motherly instincts. I am sure you can see how she is already loving you, and treating you as her son." Emmett smiled. "Carlisle thinks that Edward was sensitive to the thoughts around him; his word exactly. That's why he thinks Edward can read minds."

"What about you?" he asked.

"Oh… um…" I didn't really want to tell him what I brought. For some reason, I was embarrassed.

"What?"

"I don't really want to tell," I mumbled, pursing my lips.

"Come on. What'd you bring?" he asked, a smile pulling across his lips.

"My… vanity," I whispered.

"Well, I personally think you should have. You _are_ the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he said, a soft smile on his face.

I looked up at him, returning the smile.

"Thank you."

"I only state the facts," he chuckled, sitting back on the couch.

I sat back with him, feeling completely content, for the first time in years. I was really liking Emmett. He was just what I have been needing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

The sun was just setting, when Esme, Carlisle and Edward got back from hunting. I have been waiting. I needed to talk to Edward. When they arrived, I got Edward by the collar of his shirt.

"What?" he hissed, yanking away.

"Could I talk to you for a bit?"

"Again?"

I realized Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were looking at me. I turned back to Edward.

"Just really quick?" I asked.

He sighed. "Fine."

He followed me outside, until we were a decent distance from the house.

"Now what is it?" he asked.

"Edward… I know I shouldn't ask this. But I have been wondering about it all day."

"Well, ask it already!"

"What has Emmett been thinking?"

A smile was forming on his lips. "Now, Rosalie, you tell me time and time again that I shouldn't discuss what others think."

"Well, it is important this time," I hissed. "Please, Edward. I have to know."

He sighed. "You. He always thinks about you."

I froze, a gasp escaping my lips. "_Me?_" So that was why he looked embarrassed when I mentioned Edward reading minds.

"Isn't it obvious? You are all he thinks about. You, and being a vampire. Mostly you. When he was talking to me and Carlisle last night, he was thinking about you."

I sank to the ground, my legs feeling like jell-o. Suddenly, Edward looked concerned. He kneeled down beside me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I choked out.

"Why are you flipping out? You should be happy!"

"I am, Edward. More than I have been in years…"

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Well, then go back to the house with him. You don't need me to tell you what is on his mind. And trust me, he has been all you are thinking about, too. Go on, Rose." His smile stretched larger.

He reached his hand out, and I took it. He pulled me up. Right as he let go of my hand, I was running back to the house. I ran up beside Emmett. He smiled, as I sat down beside him.

"What'd you talk to the mind reader about?" he asked, the smile pulling wider.

"Oh, just things."

"So, how was your hunting trip?" he asked, when Edward came inside.

"It was alright," Esme replied.

"I found a mountain lion," Edward said, with a smile.

"Is that your favorite?" Emmett asked.

"Yep. Do you have one yet?"

A smirk stretched across Emmett's face. "Bear."

Edward laughed, and it seemed to be a first for him, too. Edward isn't usually… happy.

"I think that may be more because you think of it as revenge," he chuckled.

"Well, yeah. That too."

All of us laughed, then.

"Hey, he has his reasons," I chuckled.

"Well, wait till you see them when they come out of hibernation. I have a feeling that you are going to really enjoy yourself, then," Carlisle whispered, a small smile on his face.

Edward drifted to his piano, then. And I noticed that Esme and Carlisle had left the room. It was just me… and Emmett.

"They are nice," Emmett whispered to me. "I am really starting to like them all," he murmured, a smile stretching across his face.

"Well, good."

"No, I mean, this is a real change for me… I haven't hung around people in quite a while. And along with that, stay and get to know them. But I kind of like it… they seem like a…"

"Family?" I cut in.

He smiled, and nodded.

"Yes. Back home, I only had my mother. I didn't have any brothers, or sisters. Or even my father. So this… is a nice change. Carlisle is what I would have liked my father to of been like… Esme acts just like my mother did, except she is a bit sweeter. And Edward seems like the older brother I wished I had when I was little."

"What about me? Where do I fit in all this?" I asked.

He smiled. "I don't really know yet. But I do know that you do not feel like a sister to me."

"Is that good, or bad?" I asked, worried creases appearing on my forehead.

"I personally think it is good."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these these characters. All rights for their creation go to Stephenie Meyer.**

"How is it good?" I asked.

His eyes grew soft. "Well, lets say I feel something for you, that is not brotherly."

Before I could reply, Edward cut in. "Really? That's a surprise. It's hard to like Rosalie."

A snarl ripped through my lips, and I was surprised one had come through Emmett's too.

"Maybe to you. And I think that is mainly because you don't know her like I do."

"I think I know her way more than you. One, because I have heard every thought that has gone through her mind, since transformation. And two, because I have known her a lot longer than you have," Edward spat.

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't matter."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it kind of does. Her vain, and selfish thoughts are nothing interesting, or worth my time."

I could almost hear the snap in Emmett's mind, as he sprang up. Before I could say anything, Edward was soaring across the room. He landed against the wall, leaving a dent. Edward sank into a crouch, instantly. The red in Emmett's eyes were intense, as he glared at Edward.

"Try that again," Edward hissed.

I put a hand on Emmett's chest, holding him back. Another snarl came through his lips.

"Don't, Emmett. He is not worth your time," I murmured. "Lets go," I whispered, pulling him to the door.

Emmett's jaw looked like it was about to snap, as we walked out, into the night.

"Emmett, it is alright," I whispered, trying to calm him down.

"No, it is not. He shouldn't talk about you that way."

"I have heard it enough, that I no longer care," I chuckled, without humor. "It is really okay. But thank you… for sticking up for me," I said, the corners of my lips pulling up into a smile.

"No problem."

I looked up at him, to see the moon glinting off his face. The red of his eyes were intense, as he looked down at me. I stopped breathing, when he lifted up his hand. He gently pushed a lock of my hair, behind my ear. He raised his other hand, and cupped my cheeks.

"Rosalie… I said that I do not have brotherly feelings towards you… there is something more."

I choked in air, as I stared up at him, my eyes falling to his dimples. I looked back up to his eyes. He slowly bent down, pausing for just a moment.

"May I, Rosalie?" he whispered, his sweet breath blowing into my face.

"Yes," I whispered.

Ever since the nightmare happened with Royce, I never thought I would be interested in a man again. I never wanted to look at another, let alone allow one to kiss me. But Emmett has changed my entire perspective over things.

He bent down, lightly pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

So many years I dreamt of this sweet moment. Sure, Royce kissed me a few times. But it was never like this. It felt like I was on fire, butterflies fluttering in my chest. The feeling was more intense than anything I have ever felt. It was almost more satisfying than the feeling you get while drinking blood… and that was pretty hard to beat.

He slowly pulled back, a large smile pulling across his lips. He lowered his hands, but I kept mine around his neck. He leaned down, his lips inches away from my ear.

"I have fallen for you, Rose," he whispered, his cool breath blowing into my ear.

My eyes burned, as my arms tightened around him. I used to think that I have had the worst luck, starting with the night I died. Continuing years afterward. Now… I think I have finally had some luck. Emmett was the greatest thing I have ever gotten. And I was going to hold onto him, for the rest of eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! So what'd you think? Please review!<strong>


End file.
